


Rubro

by liralia



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Amante - Freeform, Berencel, Depois de Pet, M/M, Mascote, Pet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Ancel estava longe de ser uma pessoa romântica. Era, invariavelmente, uma pessoa prática desde a infância. Mas por motivos misteriosos vinha se sentindo ansioso e animado com qualquer interação tida com Berenger, seu lorde.Após o extra “Pet”
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rubro

Contrariando a todos os boatos e sussurros que seguiram a sua incrível apresentação com fogo na corte e, logo depois, sendo o acompanhante a mesa do próprio regente, Ancel não trocou de senhor. Não por falta de pedidos, claro. Muitos cortesões e lordes ofertaram contratos muito superiores ao valor pago por Berenger, além de darem promessas dos mais belos presentes que alguém desejado como ele merecia ganhar.

Ancel, entretanto, anunciou casualmente no dia seguinte, para alguns pares de ouvidos interessados, que tinha feito um novo contrato com Lorde Berenger. Os burburinhos recomeçaram, tanto de inveja quanto de assombro. A sua beleza ruiva tornou-se quase mística nesse ponto, visto que Berenger possuía a fama de não manter amante algum, quem dirá mascotes. Um homem austero e disciplinado que mal parecia ter qualquer necessidade sexual. Ancel foi o primeiro escravo de estimação dele e muitos supuseram que não duraria tanto. Uma renovação de contrato, portanto, era surpreendente.

Ao voltarem ao forte, Ancel mal pôde acreditar na curiosa familiaridade que o tomou ao rever a decoração sóbria e servos tão discretos quanto seu lorde. Sentiria falta, é claro, do modo como era tratado na corte, dos olhos maliciosos e cheios de ciúmes por roubar a atenção, mas depois de Berenger confessar sentir desejo por ele... Seu peito transbordava de júbilo sempre que relembrava da conversa que tiveram naquela noite.

Retornou, então, com as mais altas expectativas de ser levado a cama. Como eram sinceros e abertos um com o outro, Ancel esperou pelo avanço de Berenger como um mascote bem comportado. Não queria repetir o cenário onde tinha avançado por conta própria e fora vergonhosamente rejeitado. Seu orgulho não suportaria outro golpe desses. Entretanto, as semanas começaram a passar e nada desse avanço ocorrer. Ao invés disso, Berenger voltara a sua habitual tarefa de visitar os povoados por toda a província, ajudando no que podia e aconselhando quando sabia.

Certo dia, numa das pausas que eventualmente tinha entre suas obrigações como lorde, Berenger o levou para biblioteca e colocou um livro em suas mãos.

— O que é isto? — perguntou Ancel, franzindo o cenho.

— O que pensa sobre aprender a ler?

Ancel levou alguns segundos para responder, pois estava ocupado demais apreciando a seriedade presente no rosto dele. Nunca em sua vida alguém se preocupara sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse sua aparência e seu valor. Era um produto e um produto não precisa aprender a ler, somente precisa saber como bajular bem e como chupar um pênis adequadamente.

— Nunca pensei sobre isso. Não é necessário em minha profissão. — disse sincero, erguendo o queixo. Não se envergonhava de ser um escravo de estimação. Se tinha conseguido chegar até ali tinha sido unicamente por sua forte ambição. — E seus poemas não me interessam.

Com uma expressão mais suave, Berenger puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Existe muito mais na leitura do que poemas.

Passaram a ter aulas de leitura e escrita sempre que o humor de Ancel não estava caótico demais ou quando ele estava muito entediado. Berenger também começou a lhe dar lições de montaria, já que a égua comprada especialmente para Ancel permanecia nos estábulos do forte. E ele tentava não reclamar _muito_ quando sentia o corpo dolorido por causa das simples cavalgadas que davam. Guardava a maior parte da irritação para o odioso cheiro de cavalo que impregnava suas roupas e para a palha que se embrenhava em seu cabelo.

Apesar dos pesares, Ancel gostava dessa nova atenção. Havia um tipo diferente de intimidade nesses momentos casuais que compartilhavam, algo que não teve com qualquer um dos seus outros senhores. Mesmo quando começou a quase se sentir virginal novamente pelo longo período sem contatos carnais, Ancel se surpreendeu ao perceber que de fato esperava pelas conversas com Berenger. Gostava principalmente quando o lorde o acarinhava no rosto ou nos seus fios vermelhos.

Tudo estava indo relativamente bem até que o príncipe foi enviado para a fronteira. Daí Berenger, com seu ridículo senso de dever e sua seriedade descomunal, saía para reuniões secretas com cada vez mais frequência e as vezes passava semanas fora para encontrar novos apoiadores para o príncipe.

Numa dessas viagens, que já totalizava três semanas de ausência no forte, Ancel não conseguia mais dormir tão bem. A viagem que deveria ter tomado apenas duas semanas estava se estendendo demais e nenhuma mensagem de Berenger tinha sido recebida desde então. A tensão dentro do país se espalhava de povoado a povoado, os conflitos, agora externos, entre o regente e o príncipe culminavam em movimentos de tropas. Aristocratas estavam tomando lados e o regente já não demonstrava mais tanta cordialidade àqueles que eram contra sua posição no trono.

Ancel era puro estresse.

E se suas palavras ao regente, durante aquele jantar para delegação de Patras, tivesse comprometido a segurança de Berenger? Ancel se esforçou para não denunciar a lealdade de Berenger ao príncipe, mas o regente era inteligente e talvez tivesse visto por trás de suas palavras. Só lhe restava torcer para que o regente ficasse tão concentrado em sua batalha contra o príncipe de olhar gélido que acabasse por não se lembrar dos encontros secretos entre Laurent e Berenger em sua corte.

Maldito era o regente por ser um homem tão ganancioso!

Maldito era o príncipe que tinha gelo correndo por suas veias!

Maldito era Berenger por lhe causar tantos anseios!

Numa manhã, enquanto cuidava de Iságoras – a égua que fora seu primeiro presente de Berenger — no estábulo, o filho da cozinheira veio correndo em sua direção para lhe entregar um recado. Com as mãos trêmulas, Ancel leu devagar as palavras no papel amassado da carta. Precisou de uma certa concentração, tanto pelo seu nervosismo quanto pela letra complicada que não reconhecia ser de Berenger. Sua leitura ainda não estava muito avançada, mas prodigioso do jeito que era, já conseguia ler bem o suficiente para não precisar de ajuda alheia.

_Lorde Berenger deve regressar dentro de três dias a partir da chegada desta carta._

Nem leu mais. Não precisava mais saber o que o restante das palavras no papel dizia, pois Berenger, seu mestre, estava voltando! Sorriu como a dias não sorria e abraçou o pescoço de Iságoras, aceitando o relincho dado por ela como uma feliz congratulação. Nem o cheiro característico do animal conseguiu irritá-lo. Com os dedos ágeis terminou de trançar a crina, pediu para o cavalariço equipar a égua e levou Iságoras para correr nos campos.

Ao voltar, tomou um banho perfumado e leitoso para sua pele restaurar o frescor e lavou os cabelos com cuidado. Mais uns dois dias banhando-se assim e voltaria ao resplendor no qual se encontrava antes da partida de seu lorde. Depois vestiu uma simples camisa de linho e começou a procurar os melhores acessórios que realçassem sua beleza.

Em meio a diversas vestimentas e joias delicadas, Ancel optou por uma das sedas diáfanas que ganhara no palácio, mas olhava em dúvida para qual pingente usar. Separou também algumas pinturas, apesar de saber das preferências frugais de Berenger. Queria estar em sua melhor aparência quando ele voltasse.

O chão do quarto logo tornou-se uma bagunça de tecidos, joias e pinturas. Quando tropeçou em uma jaqueta refinada em um belo tom de azul, Ancel lembrou-se de tê-la comprado para dar de presente para Berenger, embora tivesse comprado com o próprio dinheiro do lorde. Durante o período que estava ocioso, pedira para Parsins comprar novos tecidos, joias e também algumas jaquetas novas para Berenger. Nada muito dispendioso, pois Parsins era irritantemente competente em gerir as finanças. Aquela jaqueta azul tinha sido uma delas.

Cansado de experimentar peças, vestiu novamente a camisa de linho simples e deitou-se na ampla cama do lorde, segurando a jaqueta. Ele estava tão perto de voltar para casa! Sorriu sem perceber. E também adormeceu sem perceber, só despertando muitas horas depois quando a noite já estava perto de cair.

Moveu-se preguiçosamente, gostando do contato das cobertas macias contra a pele de suas pernas nuas, quando avistou um homem sentado na beirada da cama. Interrompeu o alongamento dos braços e sentou-se de súbito.

— Milorde — balbuciou ao reconhecer a fisionomia de Berenger à meia-luz. Seu rosto estava como bem lembrava, mas exibia uma barba de alguns dias, como se não houvesse tido tempo de se barbear durante a viagem de retorno.

— Ancel.

Uma sutil troca de olhares aconteceu. Nos lábios do lorde um sorriso calmo de alguém que tinha superado adversidades. Tomado pela saudade, Ancel deixou sua teimosia de lado e se aproximou de Berenger até estar sentado sobre suas pernas. Sua mão se ergueu para tocá-lo no rosto, descendo em seguida para repousá-la sobre os laços do peito. Usava a jaqueta azul que Ancel estivera segurando mais cedo e pelo cheiro supôs que ele também já tinha tomado banho.

A atenção com a qual os olhos escuros o observavam lhe fez sentir-se desnudo.

— Está usando o presente que comprei para você, milorde.

— Soube que jogou minhas outras jaquetas fora.

— Sim, joguei. Eram horríveis tons de café. — Ancel ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o a discordar. — Este azul lhe cai muito bem, provando que meu gosto é obviamente melhor que o seu.

— Obviamente. — e acrescentou depois de alguns segundos. — Senti sua falta.

O peito de Ancel se aqueceu com a súbita admissão. Seus planos envolviam seduzi-lo devagar, mas mal percebeu quando o puxou para um beijo casto. Algo muito atípico de si. A mão firme de Berenger apertou sua coxa desnuda, enquanto aprofundava o beijo com a mesma diligência de alguém que lia poemas com o devido apreço.

Lentamente, deitou o corpo de Ancel nos cobertores permeados de desenhos em padrões complexos e afastou-se um pouco para contemplar o belo homem em sua cama. Seus cabelos ruivos espalhados, os encantadores olhos verdes, a pele de alabastro que era marcada com sardas em alguns pontos onde os raios solares costumavam bater.

As bochechas de Ancel se aqueceram diante tal demorada apreciação. Lembrando que estivera dormindo até pouco tempo, seu cabelo devia estar embaraçado e como Berenger chegou bem mais cedo do que deveria, Ancel não teve tempo de se preparar como queria. E ainda vestia a terrível camisa de linho!

— Não estou apropriado para a ocasião. — comentou com visível constrangimento.

Berenger meneou.

— Você sempre rouba a atenção, não importando o que veste. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi lá nas arenas, te desejei. Muito.

Não acostumado a ouvir galanteios por parte de Berenger, Ancel sentiu a pele arder de contentamento. A pulsação se alterou e sentiu-se tímido como nunca tinha sido. Seu corpo estremeceu de leve quando uma das mãos de Berenger subiu por sua coxa, erguendo a camisa sem pressa. A pele parecia mil vezes mais sensível.

— Nunca percebi. Você disfarçou bem todo esse desejo... — segurou um ofego quando o polegar dele lhe acariciou próximo a virilha.

Berenger sorriu por seu tom insolente.

— Então hoje deixarei que veja meu desejo sem disfarces.

E ele cumpriu o que disse.

Berenger o amou por toda a noite com calma e intensidade, dedicando uma especial atenção ao prazer de seu parceiro. Suas mãos firmes causavam uma inquietante sensação de efervescência em qualquer parte que tocasse do corpo esguio e isso constrangia muito o mascote. Ancel sentia-se agitado, sensível ao toque. Estava assim por não ter sido tocado por longos meses? Estremecia com a mesma facilidade com que gemia e gotejava.

Em certo momento se irritou com sua própria passividade, sempre tinha sido especialmente fogoso e dominante na cama, mas correspondeu com carícias atrapalhadas típicos de alguém tendo sua primeira vez. O coração aos solavancos não colaborava para que se comportasse como seu eu habitual e a culpa, com toda a certeza, era daquele olhar irritantemente cálido que Berenger lhe dirigia. Ancel só conseguiu agir normalmente quando deixou-se desfrutar das sensações e parou de ficar analisando cada mínimo gesto seu.

Horas mais tarde, saciados e aquecidos pela lareira acesa, Ancel ainda contava com a presença estável de Berenger ao seu lado. Quase adormecendo com a carícia leve em suas costas, Ancel se aconchegou no peito do lorde. Uma risada curta escapou quando um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

— Foi a primeira vez que dormi com alguém sem receber uma promessa de um presente antes. — disse, sentindo que não era bem isso que queria dizer. Moveu os dedos irrequietos na borda do lençol que os cobria. — Não foi ruim.

— Queria que eu tivesse dado uma joia antes?

O tom de Berenger não deixou muito claro o que achou do comentário de seu mascote. Ancel fez um estalido com a língua.

— Eu não disse isso! Gosto de receber presentes, mas não faço tudo esperando um. Fiz simplesmente por que eu quis. — disse ofendido, mas completou em pensamento, “ _Mas claro que eu teria aceitado se tivesse me oferecido um, não sou besta_ ”.

Abaixo de si Ancel ouviu as batidas do coração de Berenger se acelerar um pouco. Pelo visto não era o único que precisava lidar com um coração barulhento e problemático. E ele gostou de saber disso.

— Eu trouxe um presente, só não pude entregar antes. — puxou um objeto envolto em tecido de debaixo dos travesseiros e entregou nas mãos ansiosas do jovem ruivo. — O príncipe achou que você gostaria.

Sem disfarçar o interesse, Ancel retirou o tecido e quase caiu para trás ao se deparar com a mais bela e enorme esmeralda que já viu. Ficou boquiaberto.

Bendito fosse o príncipe frígido!

— Isso... Eu...

Berenger apenas sorria.

— Combina com seus olhos.

A pele de Ancel se aqueceu de tal forma que tinha certeza que estava ruborizado até os ombros. Depositou a esmeralda com todo o cuidado sobre um amontoado de roupas e voltou a se deitar sobre o peito do lorde. Poderia se acostumar a ser elogiado assim, pensou. Será que ele aceitaria um contrato para mais um ano ou talvez... mais dois? Não tinha muita fé de manter a atenção de Berenger por muito mais do que isso. Em algum momento ele acabaria por considerá-lo fútil demais para se manter ao lado.

Tal negatividade vinda de si lhe assustou deveras.

— Então o príncipe venceu.

— Sim. Será coroado dentro de alguns meses.

Um momento silencioso se seguiu. Apenas o crepitar na lareira ecoava pelo quarto. Ancel deslizava um dedo pela inusual barba em Berenger. Era incrível como uma simples barba acentuava a personalidade séria dele.

— Soube que mudou o nome da sua égua. Parsins comentou sobre isso no relatório.

Ancel não fazia a menor ideia como ele tinha tido tempo de tomar banho, descansar — já que ele estava disposto o suficiente para possuí-lo diversas vezes — e ainda ler o relatório que com certeza tinhas mais páginas do que deveria ter. Imaginou Parsins escrevendo irritado um extenso relatório com todas as pequenas coisas que Ancel alterou pelo forte.

— Iságoras combina bem mais do que Ruby. E você disse que eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse enquanto estivesse fora, milorde.

Berenger lhe encarou de maneira enfática.

— E por que Iságoras?

Se Berenger estava esperando uma justificativa como “ _ah, o livro me lembra você_ ”, iria esperar sentado, pois Ancel só mudou o nome da égua por pura implicância a Parsins. E talvez por se lembrar com certo divertimento da época que enganara Berenger.

— Porque eu quis.

Berenger suspirou, mas o olhar cálido que direcionava a Ancel não se alterou. Ele permaneceria tranquilo assim mesmo quando soubesse sobre o novo canteiro no jardim, repleto das flores que haviam nos poemas que tanto gostava? Certamente Berenger o questionaria sobre como tinha arranjado flores que só tinha visto no jardim real, mas Ancel não denunciaria seus contatos.

Tudo estava tão perfeito que Ancel, aconchegado e reluzindo de felicidade, começou a cochilar outra vez. Porém, antes que pudesse de fato imergir no mundo dos sonhos, a voz de Berenger alcançou seus ouvidos.

— Ancel. — deu uma pausa. — Não quer deixar de ser um mascote e... Virar meu amante?

E pela segunda vez naquela noite, Ancel ficou sem palavras.


End file.
